


waking up to you

by renthegenderfluid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/pseuds/renthegenderfluid
Summary: A little sneak peek into what Olympic athlete, Kageyama Tobio, wakes up to every morning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> To my dearest Cupcake!!! I know that we went through all of these mushy sentimental things in the server, but I really would like to reiterate what an absolute joy it has been interacting with you. So here's to you, your health and your happiness. I had a blast writing this little thing for you, and I just couldn't resist Butter and Pancake!!! I love them so much!
> 
> To all other readers, have this tiny little blurb, based on Cupcake's fic which I will link in the endnotes. Enjoy!!<3

Tobio loves waking up to this.

After stirring awake at the realization that the spot next to wasn’t occupied by a certain orange dumbass, Tobio had wandered out of their bedroom while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he finally made his way into their open kitchen and living room, the sight he witnessed made a soft smile creep unto his face.

Shouyou was sitting at the window seat in their living room, Tobio’s large sweater hanging off of his shoulders and the hem falling neatly into the crook of his thighs. The soft grey fabric fit snugly across his broad chest and the sleeves showed only the tips of his fingers which were wrapped around a steaming mug of green tea. Shouyou’s face was turned towards the sun, golden rays shining gently on his pillow-creased cheeks and the light catching his amber irises in a way that never failed to take his breath away.

Butter and Pancake were snuggled together on top of Shouyou’s head, the colours of their plumage even more radiant in the morning sunlight. Finally noticing his husband looking at him it seems, Shouyou turns his head to smile widely at him, eyes creasing fondly and his head tilting ever so slightly. Butter and Pancake chirp happily at his arrival, flapping excitedly in a nest of ginger curls. Tobio walks over, grumbling a “Good morning,” throat groggy and unused, and has a seat and is rewarded with a lap full of his husband who happily kisses him, as he does every morning.

“G’ morning Tobio,” he says softly against his lips, a slight blush rising under his freckled cheeks. Tobio smiles back at him.

Yea, Tobio  _ really _ loves waking up to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to [Lovebirds!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708631) Cupcake's wonderful fic. I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment or leave kudos and I will see y'all soon~  
> Bye Bye~<3


End file.
